FELIZ NAVIDAD a mi estilo
by Clara Nishisawa
Summary: esta navidad los chicos de inazuma eleven pasaran una navidad muy entretenida garcias a una amigita
1. Ayuda necesito ocs

**BUENAS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ESTOY FELIZ POR QUE SE ACERCA LA NAVIDAD**

**Y HE DECIDIDO HACER UN FIC SOBRE THE NAVIDAD  
**

**POR ESO NECESITO OCS ME GUSTARIA DE VERDAD  
**

**Nombre:  
**

**edad:  
**

**personalidad:  
**

**vestimenta:  
**

**apariencia:  
**

**pareja:  
**

**YA ESTA ESPERO QUE ME MANDEIS MUCHOS OCS PAZZ  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	2. los chicos de inazuma se meten en el lio

**HELLO QUE TALLLLL**

**BUANO ESTE ES MI FIC NUMERO 4  
**

**ESTE FIC VA SOBRE LA NAVIDAD MUAC  
**

**LOS OC QUE APARECEN EN ESTA PARTE SE LLAMAN  
**

**Kim Natsuyaki  
**

**Yuko Fujiwara  
**

**Valen Mizukoshi  
**

**EL DICLAMANIER:  
**

**Inazuma eleven NO me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 tampoco me pertenecen los oc solo me pertence clara nishisawa oki  
**

**...  
**

**erase es broma  
**

**un dia tranquilo bueno eso parecia  
**

**QUEEEEEEEE-dijeron todos los del raimon  
**

**exacto tendremos una excursion a hokaido-dijo clara  
**

**y yo vivia en hokaido-dijo fubuki  
**

**pero iremos de excursion a mi casa de invierno-dijo clara  
**

**TIENES UN CASA DE INVIERNO-gritaron todos  
**

**yes-dijo clara  
**

**cada vez me sorprendes mas-dijo valen  
**

**si a ti ya te lo dije ¬¬*-dijo clara  
**

**tambien vendran dos amigas mias llamadas-dijo clara  
**

**hola me llamo Yuko Fujiwara-dijo yuko  
**

**yo soy Kim Natsuyaki-dijo kim  
**

**que guapas-dijeron todos sobre todo kazemaru y fubuki  
**

**pelotas ¬¬*-dijeron valen y clara  
**

**bueno vamos al avion privado-dijo clara  
**

**AVION PRIVADO-se les fue el espiritu por la boca  
**

**XD-se rieron nuestro cuatreto de protas  
**

**y donde nos espera-dijo sonriente mido  
**

**pues...yo...emh-dijo clara balbuceando  
**

**en la entrada del instituto-dijo valen dandose cuenta  
**

**clara con la mirada le dijo "muchisimasss gracias"  
**

**bueno vamos no?-pregunto kido  
**

**HAI-dijo valen  
**

**-.-U-a todos les salio la gotita estilo anime  
**

**vamos-dijo yuko  
**

**si que se olvidan de nosotras-dijo kim  
**

**ups gomen-dijeron todos  
**

**todos se montaron en el avion privado  
**

**se pusieron asi:  
**

**goenji y natsumi  
**

**endo y aki (y un balon de futbol)  
**

**haruna y tachi  
**

**hiroto y mido  
**

**clara y valen  
**

**kim y kaze**

**yuko y fubuki  
**

**y mas solo dijo que los hermanos fubuki van juntos (si atsuya esta vivo) ^^  
**

**tengo muchas ganas de llegar-dijo yuko  
**

**yo tambien-dijo fubuki sonriendo haciendo que yuko se sonrojara  
**

**en otro asiento:  
**

**espero llegar pronto-dijo kim con una sonrisa dulce  
**

**kazemaru solo se sonrojo  
**

**en otro asiento:  
**

**clara debes superar tu miedo-dijo valen  
**

**es que no puedo el amor es asi-dijo clara apenada  
**

**en otro asiento:  
**

**hiroto crees que le gusto a clara-dijo mido  
**

**la verdad creo que no-dijo hiroto leyendo un libro  
**

**malo-dijo mido haciendo un puchero  
**

**en otro asiento:  
**

**estoy muy emocionada-dijo haruna  
**

**si yo tambien-dijo tachi sonriendo dulcemente haciendo que haruna se sonrojara  
**

**en otroooo asiento:  
**

**por que vamos juntos-dijo goenji  
**

**a mi me lo dices-dijo natsumi  
**

**en otro asiento:  
**

**espero poder jugar al futbol-dijo emocionado endo  
**

**ojala te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti-dijo susurrando aki  
**

**que has dicho algo-dijo endo  
**

**no-respondio aki  
**

**al final todos se bajaron del avion  
**

**joooo que frio-dijo endo  
**

**endo-dijo clara  
**

**si?-dijo preguntando endo  
**

**NI SIQUIERA TE HAS BAJADO DEL AVION-grito clara  
**

**por fin todos llegaron a la casa de invierno  
**

**ALA-dijeron todos  
**

**ya llegamos-dijo clara  
**

**y era...UNA MANSION O.O  
**

**jeje entemos-dijo clara  
**

**todos entraron y...  
**

**...  
**

**YA TAAAAAAA  
**

**TODO ACABO ESTOY FELIZ POR CIERTO LAS INSCRIPCIONES SIGUEN ABIERTAS  
**

**CIAO  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	3. la casa de las nieves

**presentador del telecinco:muy bien ahora las noticias**

**el noticiario:hoy habra un terremoto pero a nadie le importa  
**

**presentador:c-como  
**

**presentadora:Clara Nishisawa a subido el nuevo fic  
**

**todos:yaaaaaaaaa  
**

**Clara:SI BUENO HOLAAAAA HO TENEMOS LA CONTI DE FELIZ NAVIDAD  
**

**EL DISCLAMANIER:  
**

**Inazuma eleven NO me pertence  
**

**presentador:NO ME EXTRAÑA  
**

**Clara:*aprieta un boton y cae de una tranmpiña* disfruten del fic ^^  
**

**...  
**

**Clara:esta es mi casa de invierno  
**

**todos:QUE GRANDE ES  
**

**Clara:Lo se mis queridos sherlocks homes  
**

**Endo:ahi pista de futbol  
**

**todos se cayeron estilo anime  
**

**Clara:-.-U  
**

**Clara:bueno hoy tenemos una nueva amiga  
**

**Todos:OTRA  
**

**Clara:sipi algun problema-lo ultimo lo dijo con voz de diablo  
**

**Todos:NO T_T  
**

**Valen:podrias presentarla clara-chan  
**

**Clara:claro vale-chan  
**

**Yuko:vamos  
**

**Kim:si vamos  
**

**Clara:si si bueno esta es:  
**

**¿?:soy Sasaki Hoshiri  
**

**Hoshiri:encantada de conoceros *mirando a hiroto*  
**

**Clara:En serio que a todos  
**

**Todos:bienvenida  
**

**Clara:Bueno os dire donde dormireis  
**

**Las chicas en la derecha  
**

**y los chico a la izquierda  
**

**Aki:que guai la casa  
**

**Clara:siiii  
**

**Valen:clara ponemos nuestro plan en marcha  
**

**Clara:no aun no  
**

**Yuko:en serio  
**

**Kim:entonces cuando  
**

**Hoshiri:de que hablais  
**

**Valen:Clara no se lo has dicho  
**

**Clara:por supuesto que...ups  
**

**todos se cayeron de espaldas  
**

**Valen:pero clara  
**

**Clara:no fue mi culpa  
**

**Yuko:estabas comiendo un helado (soy la reina de los helados)  
**

**Kim:o estabas pensando en cierto peliverde  
**

**Clara:que n-n-no-dijo clara sonrojada  
**

**Valen:el sonrojo no esta de tu parte  
**

**Clara:ja a ti te gustaria ser Valen Kido  
**

**Valen:MENTIRA-dijo sonrojada  
**

**Clara:verdad  
**

**Kim:vosotras-pegandonos a las dos  
**

**Ambas:auch duele-dijeron abrazandose y llorando estilo anime  
**

**Yuko:las tienes controlada  
**

**Kim:por supuesto  
**

**Hoshiri:me podriais decir de que hablais  
**

**Clara:veras-se acerca al oido y le cuenta cosas inaudibles  
**

**Hoshiri:vale os ayudare-dijo decidida  
**

**Clara:biennnnnn-dijo clara mirando el movil  
**

**Todas:que pasa  
**

**Clara:me he cambiado a vodafone  
**

**todas cayeron de espaldas  
**

**Valen:vamos a cenar  
**

**Todas:ahi  
**

**Clara:yo habiso a los chicos  
**

**Todas:ok  
**

**clara se fue al lado de los chicos  
**

**toc toc  
**

**Endo:q-quien es  
**

**Clara:yo endo a cenar  
**

**Endo:s-si  
**

**Asi fue llamando a cada puerta cuando llego a la puerta que no queria llegar  
**

**Clara:"MIERDA LA HABITACION DE MIDORIWAKA"  
**

**toc  
**

**Mido:siiii  
**

**Clara:mido a cenar-dijo muy bajito  
**

**Mido:que-dijo acercandose la puerta y abriendola  
**

**Mido:hola clara que querias ^^  
**

**Clara:A CENAR-grito y se fue corriendo  
**

**Mido:-.-U-gotita al estilo anime  
**

**En la cocina  
**

**Clara:HOLA-grito casi todos se atragantaron  
**

**Valen:que pasa clara  
**

**Clara:nada*esquina depre*  
**

**Todos:-.-U  
**

**Mido:hola ya llege  
**

**Hiroto:tardaste mucho  
**

**Valen:no se supone que clara te acompañaba  
**

**Mido:no me grito y se fue corriendo  
**

**Clara:*aura oscura mas grande*  
**

**Kim:ahi clara  
**

**Hoshiri:bueno cambiemos de tema  
**

**Yuko:ya se  
**

**TodosQUE(menos yo pobre de mi T_T)  
**

**Yuko:hagamos una fiesta de pijamas  
**

**Clara:recuerdos malos fiestas pijamas no-dijo muy bajito  
**

**Todos:-.-U  
**

**Valen:Clara cena  
**

**Clara:ahi  
**

**Valen:ahi helado de postre  
**

**Mido y Clara:yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -von estreñas en los ojos  
**

**Clara:a cenar  
**

**Hoshiri:bueno ya es tarde  
**

**Todos:LA FIESTA DE PIGAMAS  
**

**...  
**

**BIENNNNNNNNNNN QUE TAL  
**

**ME SALIO BIEN HOSHIRI TE METI  
**

**BUENO DEJAD REVIWS  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	4. una nueva incorporacion y una fiesta

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Presentador:hoy tenemos una programacion normal  
**

**clara:ja lo llevas claro  
**

**presentadora:habra un huracan que destrulla casas en japon  
**

**clara:estupidos japoneses  
**

**presentador:ellos crearon inazuma eleven y por eso a ti no te pertence  
**

**presentadora:y la verdad clara solo el oc clara te pertenece  
**

**clara: bueno el fic  
**

**...  
**

**Todos:FIESTA DE PIJAMAS  
**

**Clara:ahi que tener cuidado  
**

**Todos:porrrr  
**

**mido:ehhh-acercandose  
**

**clara:alejate anda  
**

**todos se sorprendieron pero mido obedecio en modo esquina depre  
**

**clara:asin mejor "joooo si tuviera el valor para hablar con el"  
**

**someoka:bueno plasta dinos por que tenemos que tener cuidado  
**

**clara:por decirme plasta duermes con el cabeza de balon-señalando a endo  
**

**Todos:jajajajajjaja  
**

**endo:tengo cabeza de balon...biennnnnnnnn-saltando de alegria  
**

**todos:-.-U  
**

**clara:ahi que tener cuidado con el fantasma  
**

**todos:fantasma*la chicas asustadas*  
**

**hiroto:pero es cientificamente imposible  
**

**hoshiri:hiroto-kun tiene razon  
**

**yuko:eso es imposible  
**

**Kim:por supuesto  
**

**Valen:clara ya sabes que el fantasma ataca a las tres de la madrugada  
**

**Todos:buaaaaaaaaa  
**

**clara:ya se pero yo tengo repelente anti-fantasma  
**

**Valen:pasadlo bien en la fiesta adios  
**

**clara:byeeeeeeeeee  
**

**empezo la fiesta todos estaban haciendo cosas unos se peleaban otros hablaban  
**

**¿?:ME GUSTARIA TRAUMATIZARLOS YAAAAA  
**

**clara:tranquila chica pero debes asustar como nunca as asustado  
**

**ya eran las tres de la madrugada  
**

**endo:ba ha venir el fantasma  
**

**Todos estaban asustadisimos  
**

**de repente se escucharon unos pasos venir hacia la habitacion  
**

**Todsos:AHHHHHH *media habitacion estaba llena de gente desmayada  
**

**¿?:buuuuuuuuuu-dijo acercandose a la puerta  
**

**la mitas estaba llorando o rezando por su vida  
**

**Las tres:buuuuuuuu(clara,valen y ¿?)  
**

**Todos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH-todos se cayeron asustados  
**

**las tres:jajajajjaajajajajajaajjaja-riendose clara rodando por el suelo  
**

**Todos:que significa esto  
**

**Clara:es una broma cortesia mia de valen y de mi amiga sophi  
**

**sophi:jajajjaja que cara habeis puesto  
**

**Valen:es que sois tontos los fanmtasmas no pueden existir  
**

**Clara:sophi se quedara a vivir con nosotros-dijo mientras le daba chocolate  
**

**Someoka:perdedora por que le das chocolate**

**clara:a quien llamas perdedora cabeza huevo  
**

**Someoka:tonta  
**

**Clara:imbecil  
**

**Someoka:pija  
**

**Clara:zangano  
**

**Someoka:que es un zangano  
**

**Las chicas y hiroto:-.-U  
**

**los demas se palmeaban con la mano en la frente  
**

**Clara:GANE  
**

**Someoka:muy bien pero por que le dabas hocolate  
**

**Clara:hemos apostado que si os meais yo ganaba  
**

**Someoka:y si hubieras ganado  
**

**Clara:me habria dado helado...zangano  
**

**Yuko:vamos a dormir por faaa  
**

**Sophi:ñam ñam si venga a dormir ñam ñam  
**

**todos se durmieron el dia de mañana  
**

**Todos:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**

**Valen:si clara a cogido un virus tiene gripe por eso no viene a la excursion  
**

**Mido:joooo pobre clara  
**

**Valen:seguro que tu querias estar todo el santo dia con ellla  
**

**Mido solo se sonrojo  
**

**Hiroto:hai midorikawa  
**

**en la habitacion de clara...  
**

**Clara:ACHUS  
**

**Clara:estaran hablando de mi**

**en otro sitio...  
**

**Sophi:bienn pues vamos que ya quiero hacerles daño dijo ir a la excursion  
**

**se fueron y dejaron a clara sola y...  
**

**...  
**

**Clara:QUE TALLLLLLLLL EL CAPI ESPERO QUE OS GUSTASE  
**

**ME GUSTARIA QUE ME MANDARAN REVIWS ME GUSTA LEERLOS  
**

**SI QUEREIS PODEIS SEQUIR PARTICIPANDO EN EL FIC  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:CLARA NISHISAWA  
**


	5. una excursion algo loca

**Presentador:ahora marta y el tiempo**

**Marta:Hoy habra un tsunami que va hacia canarias pero no importa  
**

**Presentador:por que Marta  
**

**Marta:clara por fin saco la contiiii  
**

**Todos:yaaaaaaaa  
**

**Clara:es que soy muy rapida  
**

**Todos:podemos decir el disclamanier  
**

**Clara:claro inazuma eleven no me pertence le pertenece a level-5 cuando sea mio yo dominare el mundo  
**

**Todos:ina...OYE  
**

**Clara:la historia  
**

**...  
**

**Fubuki:bueno donde iremos excursion  
**

**Sophi:iremos a ...  
**

**Valen:NO SE LO DIJAS  
**

**Todos:porrrrr  
**

**Valen:clara me a enviado un mensaje por wasap diciendo:  
**

**no le dijas a donde van es una sorpresa besos-dijo en alto  
**

**Mido:joooooooo  
**

**Valen:que pasa  
**

**Mido:Nada  
**

**Valen:tambien me dice ahi helado en la nevera...  
**

**Mido:biennnn  
**

**Valen:no lo toceis que es mio quien ose tocarlos cogere un cuchillo y con sus organos internos preparo una hamburgesa que partire por la mitad y os la comereis entre todos  
**

**Todos:O.O  
**

**Hiroto:es mala aunque parece una mosquita muerta  
**

**Valen:es muy capaz eh  
**

**Todos:doble O.O  
**

**Mido:jooo conmigo lo compartiria-con estrellas en los ojos  
**

**Valen:mira  
**

**en el movil ponia:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAA OKIS ADIOS  
**

**Mido:joooooooooo  
**

**todos se fueron a la excursion hasta llegar a un bosque  
**

**Atsuya:shirou habias visto este bosque antes  
**

**Shirou:no  
**

**Todos:O.O  
**

**Someoka:"esa plasta mira que degarme solo con las locas jo por que no me quieres T_T"-penso (os lo imaginabais yo NO)  
**

**Mido:"joooo clara yo queria pasar todo el dia contigo  
**

**Valen:vosotros vamos que llegamos tarde  
**

**Kim:llegar tarde a donde  
**

**Yuko:yo tengo hambre  
**

**Sophi:no seais locas anda  
**

**en la habitacion de clara...  
**

**Clara:jajajajajja estupidos chicos os voy a hacer sufrir-dijo con el pc  
**

**Clara:las manos arriba cintura sola da media vuelta danza kuduro ups me he puesto ha cantar el danza kuduro jajajajajajaja  
**

**de repente suena el movil con la cancion boy like you  
**

**Clara:siiiiiii-contestando a la llamada**

**en otro sitio...  
**

**Valen:clara ponemos el plan yaa  
**

**Al oir clara todos prestaron mucha atencion a la llamda en especial someoka y midorikawa  
**

**en la habitacion de clara...  
**

**Clara:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii  
**

**en otro sitio...  
**

**Valen:okas que te mejores-colgando  
**

**en la habitacion de clara...  
**

**Clara:oki gracias-colgo-vale  
**

**se levanto y se cambio (no interesa la ropa no?)  
**

**de repente del bolso se saco un avion privado muy grande  
**

**Clara:guai este bolso es muy espacioso  
**

**se coloco en el avion y se dirigieron donde los demas  
**

**Clara:esto va a ser muy divertido jaja  
**

**Piloto:ya llegamos madame  
**

**Clara:gracias pol adios  
**

**Pol:adios señorita  
**

**el avion se fue y dejo a clara sola  
**

**Clara:jajajajajaja me voy a reir y bien  
**

**con los demas...  
**

**Someoka y Mido:QUE TE HA DICHO  
**

**Valen:pues que ehm...yo...no se-balbuceo estilo clara  
**

**Mido:no balbucees al estilo clara y dinoslo  
**

**Valen:y a vosotros que les importa  
**

**Ambos:nosotros...emh...no se-balbucearon  
**

**Todos:-.-U  
**

**de repente se aparecieron cada chica se escondio detras de un chico  
**

**Atsuya:shirou sera un oso  
**

**Shirou:lo niego pero poneos detras de nosotros  
**

**asi hicieron todos se pusieron detras se Shirou y Atsuya  
**

**Clara:crack,plaf,hafelplaf  
**

**Todas:que miedoooooo ToT  
**

**Todos estaban consolando a su supuesta pareja  
**

**Clara:saram,quiram,zakaram  
**

**Valen:"esa es la señal pero Clara no estabs con la gripe"  
**

**en realidad clara no estaba enferma solo le queria gastar una broma a todos  
**

**de repente aparecio ¿gotzilla?  
**

**Todos:queeeeeeeee  
**

**Todas:ahhhhhh  
**

**Clara:voy a por vosotros-dijo bajito  
**

**y gotzilla hizo...  
**

**...  
**

**YA TAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**

**YA TERMINE QUE LES PARECIO  
**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTASE  
**

**MANDEN REVIWS  
**

**AUN SE ADMITEN PERSONAS  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	6. empiezan las parejas

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE TUAL **

**YO BENE Y.E TIU  
**

**EL DISCLIMINIIR:  
**

**Inazuma eleven NO me pertence buaaaaaaaaaa  
**

**...  
**

**Todas:buaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**

**Todos:ahhhhhhhh que hace gotzilla aqui  
**

**Valen:ahi...-se desmaya  
**

**Kido:VALEN-corriendo hacia ella  
**

**Yuko:fubuki tengo miedo  
**

**Fubuki:tranquila estas conmigo vale ^^  
**

**Yuko:gracias /-con un sonrojo  
**

**Kim:vosotros dejad la charlita para otro momento  
**

**Kaze:tranquila kim estaremos bien yo te protego  
**

**Kim:gracias kazemaru-con una dulce sonrisa  
**

**Kaze:d-de n-nada  
**

**aki:endo protegeme  
**

**Endo:siii ESPERAD ME HE DADO CUENTA DE ALGO  
**

**Todos:DE QUEEEE  
**

**Endo:DE UNA COSA QUE ME DIJO CLARA  
**

**Todos:QUE COSA  
**

**Endo:cabeza de balon es un insulto  
**

**Todos se cayeron de espaldas  
**

**Goenji:quieres parar de decir estupideces  
**

**Kido:tengo una idea  
**

**Todos:CUAL  
**

**Kido:sophi dame tu chocolate  
**

**Sophi:JAMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**

**Todos:T_TU  
**

**Kido:sophi es por nuestra vida  
**

**Sophi:chocolate mama volvera con vosotros  
**

**Todos:-.-U  
**

**sophi se lo dio  
**

**Kido:gotzilla ve por el cholate  
**

**se lo lanzo y gotzilla se lo comio como si nada  
**

**en otro sitio...  
**

**Clara:uhm chocolate que bueno ñam ñam-comiendoselo  
**

**Clara:bueno quitare ya la broma  
**

**se salio del robot y se fue en direccion hacia los demas  
**

**Clara:CHICOS  
**

**Todos:CLARAAAA  
**

**Clara:ya estoy mejor  
**

**Todos:menos mal CUIDADO CON GOTZILLA  
**

**clara miro detras suya y vio al gotzilla robot**

**clara salo por lo ires hasta el robot  
**

**Clara:PATADA CHUCK NORRIS-apreto el boton de autodestruccion y se rompio  
**

**Todos:OOOOOO...OOOOOO-SUPER SORPRENDIDOS  
**

**Todos se fueron a abrazarla otros lloraban otros la bautizaban echando sus lagrimas encima  
**

**Clara:os salve-pose superman  
**

**Mido:menos mal gracias-abrazandola  
**

**Clara:gr-gr-graci-gracias p-por qu-que-dijo tartamdeando  
**

**Mido:por que estas bien  
**

**Clara:bi-bien-dijo tartamudeando  
**

**Atsuya:repetimos  
**

**Todos:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

**Clara:jajjajajajajaja  
**

**Sophi:mi cholateeeee  
**

**Clara:toma-le da una tableta  
**

**Sophi:GRACIAS AMIGA T_T  
**

**Valen:uhm..ala que dolor de cabeza...CLARA  
**

**Clara:holis valen que tal  
**

**Valen:buaaaaaaaa que miedo he pasado-abrazandola  
**

**Clara:ya-ya-tranquilizandola  
**

**Valen:gracias  
**

**Kim:vamos a la casa  
**

**Clara:ahi vamos  
**

**Endo:aki me gustaria decirte algo  
**

**Aki:si endo?  
**

**todos estabamos escondidos detras de un arbusto  
**

**Endo:he visto mi vida ante mis ojos y es aburrida  
**

**todos se cayeron estilo anime  
**

**Aki:que quieres decir?  
**

**Endo:cierra los ojos  
**

**aki lo hizo y la besoo  
**

**Clara:biannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-dijo bajo  
**

**Todos:bian?  
**

**Clara:sip  
**

**Hoshiri:vamos no es para tanto solo es un beso  
**

**Hiroto:si llevan ya un minuto  
**

**el beso termino aki estab muy sonrojada  
**

**Aki:e-endo  
**

**Endo:quieres salir conmigo  
**

**Aki:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
**

**Todos:biannnnnnnnnnn  
**

**Asi todos se fueron a la casa de invierno endo y aki cogidos de la mano  
**

**Valen:clara el gotzilla fue cosa tuya  
**

**todos miraron a clara  
**

**Clara:sip-dijo brinkando  
**

**Todos:TE MATAMOS  
**

**asi todos persiguieron a clara hasta casa  
**

**...  
**

**FINISH  
**

**QÜE TIAL ISPIERON  
**

**QUE BIANN  
**

**MANIN REVIWIS  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	7. el deseo de clara

**HOLA HOLA HOLAAAAAA**

**QUE PASA DAMOS Y CABALLERAS  
**

**EL DISCLAMANIER:  
**

**Inazuma eleven NO me pertenece le pertence al una empresa rara de esas  
**

**...  
**

**Clara:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-corriendo por su vida  
**

**Todos:MORIRASSSS  
**

**Clara:NOOOOOO BUAAAAAAA SOLO ERA UNA BROMITA-corriendo llorando  
**

**Todos:Nos da IGUAL  
**

**Clara:PERO GRACIAS A MI ENDO Y AKI AHORA SON PAREJA  
**

**Kido:por cierto donde estan esos dos  
**

**Clara:se habran ido a pasear-siguiendo llorando  
**

**Clara llego a un sitio de la mansion donde nunca habia estado  
**

**Clara:hola-dijo aun llorando por estar sola  
**

**¿?:hola clara  
**

**Clara:quien eres-lloro mas fuerte  
**

**¿?:soy tu madre  
**

**Clara:pero mi madre esta...  
**

**Mama:muerta si lo estoy soy un fantasma-la abrazo  
**

**Clara:mama-dijo llorando pero correspondiendo al abrazo  
**

**Mama:cuanto as crecido  
**

**Clara:claro de los 4 he crecido mucho  
**

**Mama:Clara-dijo en tono serio  
**

**Clara:si  
**

**Mama:ahi ahi gente enamorada deves juntarla  
**

**Clara:por que  
**

**Mama:para que puedan ser felices formar familias  
**

**Clara:mama tu siempre lo quisiste  
**

**Mama:tu tambien quieres la felicidad para los demas  
**

**Clara:si es verdad  
**

**Mama:quiero que hagas feliz a la gente tu tambien tienes ese derecho  
**

**Clara:Mama nos veremos en otra ocasion  
**

**Mama:cuando todos sean felices te dare un regalo  
**

**Clara:gracias  
**

**Mama:ahora sal y haz feliz a personas  
**

**Clara salio de ese lugar empezo a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad  
**

**Todos:AHI ESTA A POR ELLA  
**

**Clara:chicos yo lo siento-dijo en un tono serio  
**

**Valen:clara estas bien-preocupada  
**

**Clara:estoy mejor que nunca ^^  
**

**Hoshiri:en serio yo no te veo muy bien  
**

**Kim:estas llorando  
**

**Yuko:yo acepto tus disculpas  
**

**Todos:nosotros tambien  
**

**Clara:desde ahora tendre mi felicidad despues de la de todos vosotros-seguia llorando  
**

**Hoshiri:clara  
**

**Valen:clara has dado un cambio muy grande  
**

**Clara:se lo agradeco a una persona importante para mi  
**

**Mido:pues esa persona debe estar muy cualificada  
**

**Clara:si yo la amo con toda mi alma gracias por pregunta-sonriendo dulcemente  
**

**Mido:O/O  
**

**Todos:jajajajaja  
**

**todos se fueron a cenar  
**

**Clara:que aproveche  
**

**Todos:SIIII  
**

**todos empezaron a comer otros hablaban la mayoria estaba preocupada por clara ya que solo comia no hacia nada**

**Hoshiri:en serio que estas bien  
**

**Clara:si  
**

**todos se fueron a dormir  
**

**en el sueño de clara...  
**

**Clara:Quien es usted  
**

**¿?:soy tu papa clary**

**Clara:clara por fa  
**

**Papa:vale hija sabes lo que te dijo tu madre  
**

**Clara:por supuesto  
**

**Papa:te dire un hacertigo y tendras que emparejar a los que crean que significa  
**

**Clara:parece divertido acepto  
**

**Papa:bueno el primer acertigo es:una crema sobre un gran billete el color de pelo es el chico y el billete la chica  
**

**Clara:lo intentare gracias papa dale saludos a mama  
**

**despertado  
**

**Valen:clara despierta  
**

**Clara:siii  
**

**Hoshiri:menos mal creiamos que habias muerto  
**

**Clara:^^U  
**

**Yuko:Clara que as soñado  
**

**Clara:dile a kim que vaya a la cocina  
**

**Yuko:ok  
**

**en la cocina ya estabamos todas  
**

**Clara:muy bien quizas penseis que estoy loca  
**

**Kim:nosotrAS NUNCA PENSAREMOS ESO OK  
**

**Clara:vale vi a mi padre  
**

**Todas:O.O  
**

**Clara:me dijo que todas la noches me visitaria todas las noches diciendome un acertigo que significa una pareja  
**

**Vale:Clara eso es increible por cierto la nueva ya esta aqui y la a oido todo  
**

**Clara:hoshiri llama a todos  
**

**Hoshiri:si  
**

**todos se reunieron  
**

**Midorikawa:clara pasa algo  
**

**Clara:si riuuji  
**

**Mido:O/O  
**

**Todos:jajajajjajaja  
**

**Clara:bueno esta es mi nueva inquilina shimori matsumoto  
**

**Shisu:ok holaaa  
**

**Suzuno:QUE GUAPA  
**

**Clara:"padre esta pareja estara bien"  
**

**Tods:jajajajajja  
**

**Clara:bueno hoy jugareis un partido de futbol**

**Valen y endo:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

**Clara:shimori haz los honores  
**

**Shimori:gracias  
**

**equipo masculino:  
**

**endo,kido,goenji,tsunami,Suzuno,nagumo,midorikawa,fubuki,hiroto,toramaru,Someoka  
**

**equipo femenino:  
**

**yo,valen,hoshiri,yuko,Kim,sopjia,haruna,natsumi,fuyuka,toko,rika  
**

**Mido:Clara tu no juegas  
**

**Clara:lo siento tengo algo importante que hacer  
**

**clara se fue  
**

**en el partido...  
**

**...  
**

**BUANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

**QUIE TAL  
**

**ESPERO QUE BIEN OS ADORO MANDEN REVIWS  
**

**ADIOSSSSSSS  
**

**SE DESCONETA:clara nishisawa  
**


	8. el partido

**HAOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**QUIE PEASO JIO AKA  
**

**ISPIERO QUE LI GISTO EL FEN  
**

**EL DISCLAMANIER:  
**

**inazuma eleven no? me pertence?  
**

**...  
**

**Clara:bueno chicos os dire como sera el partido  
**

**Valen y Endo: de FUTBOL  
**

**Todos:SIIII  
**

**Clara:NO  
**

**Todos:NO?  
**

**Clara:sera de hockey  
**

**Todos:Clara nos has enjañado  
**

**Clara:jejeje puede  
**

**Valen:por que no me dijiste nada ToT  
**

**Clara:si te lo dije  
**

**FLASBACK:  
**

**_Clara:bueno hoy tendremos un partido de hockey_  
**

**_Shimori:no les hemos dicho que era de futbol  
_**

**_Clara:no se no me acuerdo  
_**

**_Valen:jugar al futbol-con un MP3  
_**

**_Hoshiri:me parece bien una pequeña bromita no mata a nadie no?  
_**

**_Todas:EXACTO  
_**

**_FIN DEL FLASBACK_**

**__Goenji:sabes que no podemos ver nada no?  
**

**Clara:Calla y escucha cara trucha  
**

**Goenji:oye  
**

**Clara:primero:Valen es una viciada del futbol como su primo y como ellos son los capitanes os tendrian que haber avisado ellos no?  
**

**todos figaron la mirada en los dos mencionados  
**

**Ambos:puede...  
**

**Clara:bueno ha jugar  
**

**al principio del partido  
**

**las chicas jugaban bastante bien hacian pases muy bien conectados  
**

**los chicos eran todo lo contrario apenas algunos se podian mantener de pie  
**

**en otro sitio...  
**

**¿?:Pedazo partido  
**

**Clara:eh quien eres  
**

**¿?:soy tu abuela  
**

**Clara:a hola abu  
**

**Abu:hola nietecita como as crecido  
**

**Clara:gracias como estan los demas  
**

**Abu:pues bien  
**

**Clara:Abu por que estas aqui  
**

**Abu:estaba dando un paseo sabes tu naciste aqui  
**

**Clara:en esta ciudad  
**

**Abu:no literalmente naciste aqui  
**

**Clara:iuh- se mueve  
**

**Abu:si es asqueroso tu madre no llego al hospital  
**

**Clara:jajajajaa  
**

**Abu:ese peliverde es muy guapo eh-señalando a midorikawa  
**

**Clara:ah riuuji...O/O ABU  
**

**Abu:jajajaja bueno peque me voy que ahora echan mi telenovela adios-desaparece  
**

**Clara:que abuela tan marchosa jajajajaja  
**

**en el partido  
**

**la chicas hiban ganando por 3 puntos  
**

**hiban B-6 y G-9  
**

**Yuko:pasa estoy sola  
**

**Shimoro:toma-se la pasa  
**

**Yuko:ahi ba-tira  
**

**Endo:lo pasare-lo para  
**

**Kido:bien hecho endo  
**

**Endo:goenji-se lo pasa  
**

**la verdad es que los chicos al cbo de un rato jugaban muy bien  
**

**Goenji:fubuki-se lo pasa  
**

**Fubuki:ya voy-pero yuko se le pone delante  
**

**Yuko:no pasaras  
**

**Fubuki:eso ya lo veremos-sonriendo  
**

**Yuko:venga  
**

**y no le pasa  
**

**Yuko:te lo dije  
**

**Fubuki:rayos  
**

**Yuko:Valen-se lo pasa  
**

**Valen:Hoshiri-se lo pasa  
**

**Hoshiri:shimori tira- pasandoselo  
**

**Shimori:a ya voy-y tira y marca  
**

**pitido final:piiiiii piiiiiii (pedazo efectos especiales tengo eh XD)  
**

**Kim:hemos ganado jajajajaja  
**

**Endo:si hubiera sido futbol os habriamos ganado  
**

**de repente entro clara  
**

**Clara:holaaaa a la no os habeis matado esto debe de ser obra del espiritu santo  
**

**Kim:bueno ha sido divertido  
**

**Sophi:Clara  
**

**Clara:sip?  
**

**Sophi:recuerdas la promesa  
**

**Clara:cual?  
**

**Sophi:la del chocolate  
**

**Clara:a si toma-le da 5 tabletas  
**

**Sophi:GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSS ñammñamañamañamaña-comiendo  
**

**Todos:-_-U  
**

**Kim:Clara:que castigo le pondremos a los chicos  
**

**Todos:Castigo O.O  
**

**Todas:SIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

**Todos:que castigo va a ser  
**

**Clara:los voy a castar  
**

**Todos:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T_T QUEREMOS TENER DESCENDENCIA  
**

**Todas:jajajajajajja  
**

**Clara:y goenji y natsumi  
**

**Yuko:Aya-señalandolo y se estaban besando  
**

**Clara:Que linda pareja  
**

**Todas:siiiiiiiii  
**

**Todos:bueno cual es el castigo  
**

**Clara:bueno el castigo es...  
**

**...  
**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA  
**

**QUE TAL OS DEJO CON SUSPENSE  
**

**MUJAjajajajaj  
**

**MANDEN REVIWS  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	9. empiezan las torturas

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**QUE PASO A QUI  
**

**YO ESTOY BIEN LA DEMORA ME LLEGA  
**

**EL DISCLAMANIER:  
**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertence  
**

**...  
**

**Clara:el castigo sera...NADA  
**

**Todos:biennnnnnnnn  
**

**Las demas chicas se quedaron calladas mirando maleficamente a los chicos  
**

**Valen:bueno todos a dormir  
**

**al dia siguiente...  
**

**Clara:como les despertamos  
**

**Hoshiri:con un bomba  
**

**Clara:no algo mas doloroso  
**

**Sophi:con dinamita  
**

**Todas:siiiiiiii  
**

**en la habitacion de los chicos...  
**

**Todos:zzzz  
**

**BOM (a que tengo buenos efectos especiales XD)  
**

**Todos:AHHHHHHHHHHH  
**

**Kim:buenos dias chicos que tal  
**

**Todos:por que nos despiertas asi  
**

**Yuko:nos divertimos  
**

**¿?:siiiii es mas diver  
**

**Todos se la quedaron mirando era una voz nueva en especial se la quedo mirando Nagumo  
**

**Valen:esta es laura excla  
**

**Laura:encantada  
**

**Someoka:otra pelma mas  
**

**Clara:calla cogonoca  
**

**Someoka:oye  
**

**Los demas:jajajajjaja  
**

**Sophi:bueno vamos al escenario  
**

**Todos:escenario  
**

**Todas:siiiiiiii (X200000000000000000000...)  
**

**Kim:seguidnos anda  
**

**asi todos se fueron a donde estaban las chicas era un escenario  
**

**Todos:PERO QUE ES ESTO  
**

**Clara:bienvenidos al programa de... (pausa dramatica)**

**Endo:DEL QUE  
**

**Sophi:vuelves al gritar y te corto la lengua  
**

**endo se tapo la boca con las dos manos  
**

**Clara:el programa de clara-chan  
**

**Publico:QUEREMOS TORTURAS  
**

**Hoshiri:que si que las tendremos tendremos que presentarnos  
**

**Clara:yo soy Clara Nishisawa  
**

**Valen:yo soy valen mizukoshi  
**

**Yuko:yo soy Yuko fujiwara  
**

**Kim:yo soy kim natsuki  
**

**Shisu:yo soy Shimori matsumoto  
**

**Laura:yo soy Laura Excla  
**

**Hoshiri:yo soy Hoshiri Sasaki  
**

**Sophi:yo ser Sophi Vallego  
**

**Publico:TORTURAS  
**

**Clara:vale  
**

**Laura:los primeros en ser torturados son...Endo  
**

**Endo:biennnnnnn  
**

**Todos:-.-U  
**

**Sophi:tu castigo deberas darme 5 euros**

**Clara:SOPHI  
**

**Sophi:vale tu castigo es...  
**

**Todas:NO JUGAR FUTBOL  
**

**Endo:NOOOOOOOOO  
**

**Valen:primito en una semana no jugaras futbol pero debes practicar otro deporte  
**

**Endo:llorando desconsoladamente  
**

**Clara:jajajajajajajaja  
**

**Todas:de que te ries  
**

**Clara:de un chiste que me han enviado por wasap  
**

**Todos:cuentalo  
**

**Clara:esto era un perro que se llama borrador un dia se rasco y desaparecio jajajajjaa  
**

**Todos:silencio brutal  
**

**Hoshiri:no tiene gracia  
**

**Clara:como que no  
**

**Yuko:es bastante divertido  
**

**Endo:yo no lo pillo o espera...jajajajjajjaja  
**

**Los demas:-.-U  
**

**Kim:bueno...la siguiente tortura es para Nagumo  
**

**Laura:que pena  
**

**Todas:porrr?  
**

**Laura:ah...NADA  
**

**Sophi:tu tortura es...Bailar el danza kuduro...  
**

**Todas:VESTIDO DE MUJER  
**

**Nagumo:ME NIEGO  
**

**Todas:NO PUEDES *mirada de chuki*  
**

**Nagumo:VALE  
**

**Hoshiri:pero no iras solo  
**

**Nagumo:eh?  
**

**Kim:te acompañaran suzuno  
**

**Suzuno:queee  
**

**Shimori:lo que oyes suzuno  
**

**Clara:tambien hiroto  
**

**Hiroto:queeee  
**

**Yuko:como lo oyes  
**

**Laura:y tambien midorikawa  
**

**Midorikawa:queeee  
**

**Clara:exacto vuestra ropa esta en el cambiador cada uno lleva su nombre  
**

**todos entraron y cuando salieron todos casi se mean de la risa  
**

**Nagumo:vestido largo rojo de manjas largas  
**

**Suzuno:vestido corto hasta las rodillas color celeste  
**

**Hiroto:vestido naranja largo de manjas cortas  
**

**Midorikawa:vestido verde con lunares negros el vestido corto  
**

**Todos:jajajajjajajaajja  
**

**Clara:v-venga a-a ba-bailar  
**

**y empezaron a bailar el danza kuduro  
**

**la mitad de las fangrisl estaban desmayadas por desangre nasal y algunas presentadoras  
**

**Yuko:bueno ya pueden cambiarse  
**

**los cuatro se fueron a desmayar las que se habian desmayado son:clara,shimori,laura  
**

**Valen:NOS VEMOS MAÑANA  
**

**todas:ADIOSSSSSS  
**

**...  
**

**BUENO QUE TAL ME QUEDO  
**

**ESPERO QUE BIEN  
**

**MANDEN REVIWS  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	10. sigen las torturas

**HOLAAA**

**QUE PASA AQUI LA CONTIII DE FELIZ NAVIDAD  
**

**AND MERRY CHRISMAS  
**

**JAJAJAJAJA  
**

**EL DISCLAMANIER:  
**

**Inazuma Eleven NO Me Pertence Le Pertence A Level-5  
**

**...  
**

**Clara:como les despertamos hoy  
**

**Laura:no se  
**

**Sophi:ya se  
**

**Todas:que  
**

**Sophi:llamemos a chuck norris  
**

**Kim:ok *llamada* si...hola chuck podrias venir me da igual que alla un dragon por las calles ven ahora mismo  
**

**Yuko:viene  
**

**Kim:esta detras de ti  
**

**Yuko:*se gira* AH que susto  
**

**Hoshiri:venga despiertales  
**

**Valen:pero les mates  
**

**Clara:okis  
**

**Shimori:es que si no se acaba el juego  
**

**Todas se fueron a la habitacion de los chicos la mitad estaban sangrando los demas con un trauma  
**

**Clara:gracias chuck  
**

**chuck norris se fue  
**

**Kido:por que nos mandaron a ese psicopata  
**

**Todas:es divertido  
**

**Todos:malas  
**

**Todas:que habes DICHO  
**

**Todos:nada  
**

**Yuko:vamos al plato que se nos hace tarde  
**

**todos se fueron al plato en el plato...  
**

**Clara:hola bienvenido al programa de clara-chan primero anuncios  
**

**anunios...  
**

**Clara:ala valen como es que tienes unos dientes tan brillante  
**

**Valen:es que yo utilizo un cepillo recargable oral b trizon que me limpia los dientes sin dejar nada  
**

**Clara:ala me acompañas a comparme uno  
**

**Valen:claro vamos  
**

**otro anuncio...  
**

**Sophi:que haces clara  
**

**Clara:me he cambiado a movistar  
**

**Sophi:y ese samsung galaxi  
**

**Clara:es que con la tarifa leon te dan un samsung galaxi totalmente gratis  
**

**Sophi:asi pues yo tambien deberia cambiarme  
**

**Clara:vamos  
**

**Sophi:si  
**

**de vuelta al plato...  
**

**Yuko:bueno hola  
**

**Clara:ya volvemos hoy jugaremos a verdad o reto  
**

**Todos:verdad o reto  
**

**Valen:como lo ois bueno Hoshiri haz los honores  
**

**Hoshiri:si *mete la mano en una urna* el primero sera Fuduo  
**

**Fuduo:uhi que guai-tono burlon  
**

**Kim:verdad o reto  
**

**Fuduo:verdad  
**

**Laura:shisu a elegido verdad esto va a ser divertido-susurrandole al oido  
**

**Shimori:si sera muy divertido que cosa le pondran jjiijijjiji-igual que la otra  
**

**Yuko:uih a elegido verdad  
**

**Clara:tendras que decirnos la verdad sobre esto  
**

**Todas:tu tienes relaciones como sean con...KIDO  
**

**Fuduo:ahm...yo...pues...no se-balbuceo  
**

**Kim:vaya con el calvo-susurrandole a yuko  
**

**Yuko:si es un pervertido -igual que la otra  
**

**de repente la sala se lleno de murmuros otras decian que si otras que pocas veces  
**

**Fuduo:O/O PODEMOS SEGUIR  
**

**Todas:DINOS LA VERDAD  
**

**Fuduo:solo fue una vez  
**

**Valen:modo esquina depre  
**

**Todos:-.-U  
**

**Sophi:yo tengo un viedo  
**

**Clara:ponlo  
**

**Fuduo y kido:nooooooo  
**

**Clara:ah..que asco...por dios...a por eso no te sentaste en una semana  
**

**Kido:O/O  
**

**Fuduo:O/O  
**

**Laura:ajjaajajjaja  
**

**se termina el video  
**

**Valen:bueno el siguiente torturado es...  
**

**Clara:Midorikawa  
**

**Mido:"al menos lo ha dicho clara eso me pone feliz ^^" ^^  
**

**Sophi:te tendras que comer 2000 litros de helado antes de 30 segundos  
**

**Mido:O.O QUEEE  
**

**Clara:animo  
**

**Mido:lo are  
**

**Todos:-.-U  
**

**Todos: XD  
**

**Mido se lo comio en 28 segundos  
**

**Todos:*aplaudiendo*  
**

**Todas:O.O  
**

**Clara:bien hecho mido-kun  
**

**Mido:gracias U/U  
**

**Valen:esto es todo amigos  
**

**Sophi:hasta la proxima  
**

**Todas:byeeee  
**

**Todos:ayudennos  
**

**Productor:ya*corta*  
**

**...  
**

**HOLAAAAAAA QUE TAL ME QUEDO  
**

**ESPERO QUE BIEN QUE LES PARECIO LO DE FUDUO Y KIDO NOTA:FUDUO LO HABIA DROGADO  
**

**OKIS DEJEN REVIWS  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	11. seguimos con las parejas

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaAQKNCQNCQNCLQ OJCNQ**

**WHAT!  
**

**EL DISCLAMANIER:  
**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertence level-5 **

**...**

**Clara:bueno hoy haremos el tachiharu nop?  
**

**Laura:si pero y kido  
**

**Sophi:si le pilla mata a tachi  
**

**Valen:maldito complego de hermano  
**

**Shimori:no segiras enfadada sobre lo de fuduo y kido  
**

**Valen:siiiiii T_T  
**

**Hoshiri:venga que ahora torturamos a fuduo  
**

**Valen:biennnnnnnn  
**

**Todas:-.-U  
**

**Yuko:como les despertamos  
**

**Kim:les despertamos normalmente  
**

**Todas:bien  
**

**Todos:zzz  
**

**Asi todos eran despertados normalmente sin animo de sangre bueno el dormilon de endo quedaba  
**

**Clara:endo despierta  
**

**Endo:zzz  
**

**Sophi:despierta cabeza de balon  
**

**Endo:zzz  
**

**Yuko:mira endo un balon  
**

**Endo:DONDE  
**

**Todos:jajajjajaja  
**

**Kim:vamos al plato  
**

**Todos:si  
**

**asi todos se fueron al plato  
**

**Clara:muy bien hoy llamaremos a algien del publico  
**

**todas y todos levantaron las manos ansiosos  
**

**Kim:umh tu  
**

**¿?:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-con voz de pito  
**

**Valen:como te llamas  
**

**Lesly:soy Lesly y me encanta vuestro programa  
**

**Sophi:ala una pelota  
**

**Clara:muy bien lesly hoy pasaras la tarde con fuduo  
**

**Fuduo:por que yo  
**

**Valen:CALLLA CALVO  
**

**Todos:o.o haz lo que dice  
**

**Lesly:que guay fuduo hablaremos tod la tarde te voy a contar la historia de mi familia mi vida por que me salne granos del tamaño de gasinton y...*se fueron*  
**

**Clara:Kido ven  
**

**Kido:ahi  
**

**se acerco  
**

**Kim:ejercito,marina,fuerzas del orden agarren a kido  
**

**Asi lo hicieron  
**

**Shimori:bien  
**

**Laura:bien ahora cada una estara con un chico del raimon yo con nagumo  
**

**Nagumo:"yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i" tsk vale  
**

**Clara:yo con con mido  
**

**Mido:"por el helado toda una tarde con clara biennnnnnnnnnnn"vamos  
**

**Shimori:Suzuno conmigo  
**

**Suzuno:"toda la tarde con shimori gracias dios mis avemarias no han sido en vano"ok  
**

**Sophi:yo con fubuki  
**

**Fubuki:bien vamos  
**

**Yuko:entonces yo con atsuya  
**

**Atsuya:"que suerteeeeeeeee"vale vamos  
**

**Hoshiri:yo con hiroto  
**

**Hiroto:"dios si de verdad esto es un sueño NO me despiertes"ok vamos  
**

**Kim:yo con kazemaru  
**

**Kazemaru:"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa la tarde con kim madre"okas vamos  
**

**asi fueron cada uno con su pareja correspondiente menos fuyuka (la odio con toda mi almaaaaaaaa)  
**

**con haruna y tachi...  
**

**Violador 1:hola guapa ven un momento con nosotros  
**

**Haruna:no gracias  
**

**Violador 2:no te hemos preguntado  
**

**Haruna:ahhhhhhhh  
**

**Tachi:que pasa aqui  
**

**en unos arbustos cercanos**

**Clara:y esos tipos  
**

**Todas:los que contrataste  
**

**Clara:eh...yo no llame por que no tenia saldo**

**Valen:eso quiere decir que haruna esta en peligro  
**

**con los violadores y la pareja nº 3...  
**

**tachi:dejala  
**

**Violadores:no  
**

**Tachi:no les he peguntado-les pega a los dos  
**

**Violadores:maldito te arrepentiras-se van corriendo  
**

**Haruna:Tachi gracias-abrazandole  
**

**Tachi:o/o no ha sido nada-correspondiendo  
**

**cuando de repente se miraron a los ojos cada uno a los ojos del otro cuando se fueron acercando lentamente y se besaron un beso dulce y timido  
**

**en los arbustos de ante...  
**

**Laura:ole tachiiiiiiiiiiii  
**

**Todos:OLE OLE OLE  
**

**Todas:quien tuviera un novio asi ahhh-suspiro  
**

**Todos:TACHI FUERA BUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
**

**Clara:aih que lindo  
**

**Mido:Tachi cuando vengas al plato te matare-susurrando  
**

**Clara:dijiste algo  
**

**Mido:ah no  
**

**En el plato ya todos aih...  
**

**¿?:buaaaaaaaa no calla  
**

**Hoshiri:creo que fuduo ya esta ahi  
**

**Valen:buuuuuuuuu fuera de aqui  
**

**Todos:-.-U  
**

**cuando entraron dos personas lesly y fuduo  
**

**Lesly:y por fin en el inyento numero 302 consegui lana  
**

**Fuduo:ya esta no  
**

**Todas:si  
**

**Lesly:un placer conocerte fuduo  
**

**Fuduo:lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo  
**

**lesly se fue  
**

**productor:CORTEN  
**

**Laura:quien dijo eso  
**

**Shimori:mira ahi  
**

**Productor:CORTEN  
**

**Clar:pero..  
**

**Productor:pero nada que corten  
**

**Todas:adiosssssssssssss  
**

**...  
**

**QUE TAL ME QUED BIEN ESPERO QUE SI  
**

**BUENO ADIOS OS AMO  
**

**DEJEN REVIWS  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	12. Hoshiri x Hiroto

**AMH HELLO HELLO **

**QUE TAL YO BIEN BUENO AQUI LA CONTI DE FELIZ NAVIDA A MI ESTILO  
**

**EL DISCLAMANIER:  
**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece me lo pedi para mi cumple pero no me lo dieron pobre de mi  
**

**...  
**

**en media noche...  
**

**Clara:bien creo que aqui esta bien  
**

**Yuko:no un poco mas a la izquierda  
**

**Sophi:pobre Clara  
**

**Hoshiri:zzz  
**

**en otra parte...  
**

**Mido:creo que aqui esta bien  
**

**Atsuya:no un poco mas a la derecha  
**

**Fubuki:pobre Mido  
**

**Hiroto:zzz  
**

**ya en mi dia...  
**

**Clara y mido:me duele la espalda  
**

**Yuko y atsuya:no sabemos por que  
**

**Los demas:-.-U  
**

**Shimori:bueno vamos a ver como terminan esos dos  
**

**Laura:sera divertido  
**

**Kim:*apretando un boton*listo  
**

**Kido:O.O Haruna...beso...tachi...trauma...por que...vida...arruinada  
**

**Valen:tranquilo Kido todo estara bien  
**

**Goenji:O.O Pez...dorado...muerto...POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**

**Clara:ya te dije que lo tire al vater sin querer  
**

**Goenji:me avias dicho que lo habian raptado T_T  
**

**Sophi:TIENES 14 AÑOS MADURAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**

**Goenji:no puedo  
**

**Yuko:vamos a ver ya el video  
**

**en otra Zone...  
**

**Hoshiri:me duele la cabeza  
**

**Hiroto:igualmente  
**

**Hoshiri:que hacemos tan juntos y tan cerca y por que estamos en un parque**

**Hiroto:yo tambien me lo pregunto  
**

**Hiroto:bueno quieres un helado  
**

**Hoshiri:vale ^^  
**

**asin fueron a una heladeria que estaba cerca...  
**

**Hiroto:perdona  
**

**Clara:que desea  
**

**Hoshiri:clara  
**

**Clara:trabajo aqui a media gornada  
**

**Hiroto:bueno ponnos dos helado de chocolate  
**

**Clara:dicho y hecho *se va*  
**

**Hoshiri:bueno vamos a sentarnos  
**

**Hiroto:ahi  
**

**y se sentaron...  
**

**Valen:su helado  
**

**Hoshiri:valen?  
**

**Valen:si trabajo junto a clara bueno tomad sus helados *se los da*  
**

**Hiroto:gracias...  
**

**Valen:de nad  
**

**Hoshiri:que raras estan hoy  
**

**se tomaron el helado y se fueron a pasear por el parque  
**

**Hoshiri:que bonito esta hoy el dia  
**

**Hiroto:si esta hermoso-dijo en alto-pero no tanto como tu-susurro  
**

**Hoshiri:dijiste algo  
**

**Hiroto:NO  
**

**detras de ellos les persegian unas abuelas  
**

**Laura:bueno por ahora todo va bien  
**

**Shimori:si parece que va bien espera ese perro esta...  
**

**Laura:si  
**

**Las dos:puaj  
**

**con la parejita...  
**

**Hoshiri:vamos a esa pradera no hay nadie ^^  
**

**Hiroto:si sera divertido _ahi me declarare-_penso  
**

**ya se pusieron en la pradera...  
**

**Hoshiri:que bonito  
**

**Hiroto:no tanto como tu  
**

**Hoshiri:que o/o  
**

**Hiroto:como lo oyes hoshiri tu...  
**

**Hoshiri:si-si  
**

**Hiroto:te amo  
**

**Hoshiri:madre mia-apunto de desmayarse  
**

**De repente las dos miradas se juntaron y se fueron acercando poco a poco cuando llegaron a estar lo bastante juntos para besarse cogieron un poco de aire y se fundieron en un calido y dulce beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo en un beso apasionado y salvaje oshiri abrio un poco la boca y Hiroto aprovecho para meter la lengua exploro cada lujar de esa boca hasta que se separaron  
**

**Hoshiri:joder  
**

**Hiroto:me pase  
**

**Hoshiri:no-no ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida-abrazandole  
**

**Hiroto:Hoshiri te gustaria casarte conmigo  
**

**Hoshiri:QUEEEE  
**

**Hiroto:perdon estoy muy nervioso queria decir que si te gustaria salir conmigo  
**

**Hoshiri:por supuesto que si  
**

**asi se besaron igual que el beso anterior  
**

**en otro sitio...  
**

**Todos los chicos bailando el ompa ganma style (perdon pero es que no me gusta la cancion y ademas que no entiendo )  
**

**Todas mirandoles resignado pero felices de su amiga  
**

**...  
**

**QUE TAL ME QUEDO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO  
**

**DEJEN REVIWS  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	13. Yuko x atsuya

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUE TAL**

**AQUI CLARA NISHISAWA CON LAS NOTICIAS DE LAS CINCO  
**

**PERO ANTES EL DISCLAMANIER:  
**

**Inazuma eleven NO me pertenece pero me pertence inazuma eleven go ^^  
**

**...  
**

**en la noche...  
**

**Clara:Yuko hoy saldra del armario**

**Kim:CLARA SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS**

**Clara:NO ^3^  
**

**Todas:caida estilo anime  
**

**con los boys...  
**

**Mido:Atsuya te voy a enterrar  
**

**Kazemaru:midorikawa  
**

**Mido:vale  
**

**en la mañana...  
**

**Clara:SERAAAAAAAAA DIVERRRRRRRRRRRRR  
**

**Laura:clara hoy estas muy alterada  
**

**Clara:ehh...  
**

**Valen:no te habras tomado el refresco monster  
**

**Clara:ahhh...noooo  
**

**Sophi:Clara eso no no es bueno para ti  
**

**Clara:que no he bebido cachis-dando un sorbo  
**

**Todos:-_-U  
**

**Mido:mentirosa  
**

**Clara:calla pelo moco  
**

**Mido:modo esquina depre  
**

**Shimori:te pasaste  
**

**Clara:noooo-dando un sorbo  
**

**Hoshiri:para ya-quitandole la lata  
**

**Clara:calla señora hiroto  
**

**Hiroto y hoshiri:sonrojo instantaneo  
**

**Suzuno:golpe bajo  
**

**Kim:veamos el video *pulsando un boton*  
**

**pantalla gigante baja del techo  
**

**Sophi:sera diver  
**

**otra zone...  
**

**Yuko:que dolor de cabeza  
**

**Atsuya:por fin te levantas  
**

**Yuko:siento dormir mucho  
**

**Atsuya:disculpa aceptada  
**

**Yuko:*inflando los mofletes de forma infantil*  
**

**pero a Atsuya le parecia...adorable?  
**

**Atsuya:bueno ahi un parque de atracciones por aqui cerca vamos  
**

**Yuko:vale sera divertido *llevandose el dedo en la boca*  
**

**Atsuya:sonrojo casi innotable  
**

**asi los dos se fueron al parque de atracciones  
**

**Atsuya:en que te apetece montarte  
**

**Yuko:en...la montaña rusa  
**

**...  
**

**HOLAAAA BUENO SOLO ACLARO UNA COSA LA MONTAÑA RUSA NO LA HICIERON LOS RUSOS POR SI TENIAN DUDAS  
**

**...  
**

**Atsuya:vale vamos  
**

**Asi atsuya pago la entrada y se montaron en la montaña rusa  
**

**en el otro lado...  
**

**Clara:sera diverrrr  
**

**Kim:al menos se tranquilizo un poco  
**

**Laura:siiiiiii menos mal  
**

**Shimori:que llevara la bebida  
**

**Sophi:por que no probamos*le da una lata a cada uno* A BEBER  
**

**Asi todos bebieron  
**

**con la pareja nº 5...  
**

**Yuko:que divertido a estado  
**

**(vereis se montaron en las tazas,la noria,la montaña rusa,el barco vikingo.E.T.C)  
**

**Atsuya:vamos a esa pradera parece que esta muy tranquila  
**

**Yuko:si vamos  
**

**cuando ya llegaron se sentaron  
**

**Yuko:que bonita vista**

**Atsuya:si  
**

**cuando de repente un padre y una madre cada uno cogia la mano de un niño eran iguales seguramente eran gemelos  
**

**Atsuya:mirando con melanconia  
**

**Yuko:te pasa algo Atsuya-kun  
**

**Atsuya:pues si veras...cuando shiro y yo eramos pequeños un dia al volver de un partido una avalancha se vino hacia nuestro coche causando la muerte de mis padres crei que shirou habia muerto pero antes de desmayarme lo vi caminar hacia un sitio fijo entonces le tire mi bufanda el se la llevo entonces cai desmayado cuando desperte me encontre en un sitio completamente blanco crei que era un hospital pero no lo era era un sitio donde hacian medicinas y drogas usaban a los niños como ratas de laboratorio era horible entonces me escape pero como estaba mal herido no llege muy lejos llege hasta un vertedero donde habia cadaveres de niños seguramente eran unos niños del laboratorio al dia siguiente me levante estaba mejor asi que fui hacia una cabaña donde habia una cama y muchisima comida ahi me crie todos estos años hasta que el año pasado me llamaron para el f.f.i y ahi fue donde me encontre con shirou ahi prometimos que nunca nos separiamos  
**

**Yuko:ala atsuya yo...  
**

**Atsuya:tranquila ya lo he superado  
**

**Yuko:me alegro la verdad me encantaria poder habernos conocido antes y ayudarte  
**

**Atsuya:yuko yo...queria decirte algo  
**

**Yuko:si?  
**

**Atsuya:tu a mi me gu-gus- ME GUSTAS  
**

**Yuko:Atsuya yo...tambien  
**

**Atsuya:un momento que has dicho  
**

**Yuko:que yo tambien  
**

**Atsuya:YUKO YO PROMETO QUE NUNCA TE DEJARE  
**

**Yuko:yo tampoco  
**

**y Ahi se fundieron en un calido beso  
**

**en el plato...  
**

**Todos estaban locos por el monster  
**

**Clara:Que bien por esos dos...no volvere a tomar monster  
**

**...  
**

**QUE TAL ME SALIOOOOOO ESPERO QUE BIEN BUENO OS DEJO LAS PREGUNTAS  
**

**os gusto la historia que me invente de atsuya?  
**

**Clara volvera a tomar monster?  
**

**los chicos se tranquilizaran?  
**

**me dejo de preguntas y actualizo?  
**

**me daran reviews?  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	14. Valen x Kido

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE PASA**

**ESPERO QUE ESTEIS BIEN PARA LA GENTE EMOCIONADA AQUI LA CONTIIIII  
**

**EL DISCLAMANIER:Inazuma eleven no me pertence le pertence a level-5  
**

**Si no le gusta mi historia por favor no me demande les agradeceria mucho ^^  
**

**...  
**

**Clara:bueno ahora emparejaremos a valen y kido  
**

**Sophi:sip lo malo es que las demas no se tranquilizan  
**

**Laura:SOLTADMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE-amarrada a una silla  
**

**Shimori:QUE YA ESTAMOS BIENNNNNNNNNN-igual que la otra  
**

**Ambas:-.-U  
**

**Hoshiri:bueno vamos no?  
**

**Yuko:alla vamosssssss  
**

**con la pareja  
**

**Valen:me duele la cabeza  
**

**Kido:a mi tambien  
**

**Valen:AHH kido  
**

**Kido:QUEEEEEE  
**

**Valen:me has asustado  
**

**Kido:naaaaaa  
**

**Valen:bueno que hacemos  
**

**Kido:nos vamos a dar un paseo por el parque  
**

**Valen:vale vamosssss  
**

**Kido:que bonitos estan los arboles de cerezo en esta epoca  
**

**Valen:si estan preciosos  
**

**Kido:bueno vamos  
**

**Valen:si  
**

**asi empezaron a andar...,..,...  
**

**Valen:vengaaaaa  
**

**Kido:jeje ^^U  
**

**Valen:hace un gran dia verdad  
**

**Kido:si  
**

**Valen:mira-señalando  
**

**Kido:pero que...  
**

**hay en la fuente habia un ¿pingüino?  
**

**Valen:que hace un pingüino ahi  
**

**Kido:no lo se  
**

**FLASBACK  
**

**_Clara:bueno voy a la antartida a por un pingüino para la cita_  
**

**_Laura:que te vaya biennnn  
_**

**_Shimori:traeme un recuerdo de la antartida  
_**

**_Sakuma:Adonde vas  
_**

**_Clara:voy a por un pingüino  
_**

**_Sakuma:TE ACOMPAÑO PORFAAAAAAAAAAAA  
_**

**_Clara:vale pero cambiate rapido  
_**

**_Sakuma:ya estoy  
_**

**_Todos:O_o  
_**

**_Clara:vale...  
_**

**_Hoshiri:llevas todo lo necesario  
_**

**_Clara:sip  
_**

**_Sakuma y Clara:Adiossssssss  
_**

**_Los demas:byeeeeee  
_**

**_FIN DEL FLASBACK  
_**

**__Clara:jeje me costo mucho  
**

**Sakuma:yo me trai un pingüino se llama pingu  
**

**pingu:hiiiiiiiii  
**

**Clara:SAKUMA TE DIJE QUE NO TRALLERAS PRUEBAS  
**

**Sakuma:pero es muy mono mira  
**

**Clara:KYAAAAAAA ES HERMOSO  
**

**Yuko:sigamos viendo  
**

**con la parejita  
**

**Valen:pobre pingüino  
**

**Kido:llevemoslo a algun sitio  
**

**Valen:sii-cogiendo al pingüino  
**

**asi la pareja y el pingüino se fueron a buscar un lugar habitable  
**

**cuando de repente...  
**

**Ambos:O_o pero que  
**

**habia un iglu...  
**

**en el plato...  
**

**Hoshiri:Clara te tragiste un iglu  
**

**Clara:sip  
**

**Todos:-.-u  
**

**con la pareja  
**

**Kido:de donde salio este iglu  
**

**Valen:no sep pero sera un buen lugar para el pingüino  
**

**Kido:si vamos pingüino pasa  
**

**Valen:Venga ve al iglu  
**

**Pingüino:hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-se va  
**

**Kido:jeje que bonito ^^  
**

**Valen:si-si-sonrojada  
**

**Kido:o-oye va-valen  
**

**Valen:si-si  
**

**Kido:quieres se mi...  
**

**Valen:s-si  
**

**Kido:N-novia  
**

**Valen:q-que  
**

**Kido:QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO  
**

**Valen:PUES CLARO QUE SI  
**

**Asi todos los que estaban a su alrededor aplaudieron al igual que al pingüino  
**

**Ambos:o/o  
**

**Todos:VIVA LOS NOVIOSSSSS  
**

**En el plato...  
**

**Todos:VIVA VIVA Y VIVA HURRAAAAAAA  
**

**...  
**

**QUE TAL ME SALIO UHM ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ^^  
**

**AHORA LAS PREGUNTAS  
**

**¿les gusto lo del pingüino?  
**

**¿Shimori y Laura se tranquilizaran?  
**

**¿Kido y Valen se avergonzaran mas?  
**

**¿les gusto?  
**

**¿me dejaran reviews?  
**

**SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa  
**


	15. kim x kazemaru

Clara:ohayooooooooo

Atsuya:podrias hablar como una humana ¬¬

Clara:calla bueno desde ahora Atsuya mumuki me ayudara a presentar

Atsuyas:es FUBUKI

Clara:bla,blsa,bla

Atsuya:-_-

Clara:^^ el disclamanier Atsuya

Atsuya:inazuma eleven no le pertenece a clara-chan le pertence a level-5 les adoro

Clara:te mataron en la serie

Atsuya:LOS ODIOOOOOOOOO

Clara:XD bueno el fic 8D

...

**Clara:bueno hoy emparejaremos a kim y kaze-chan**

**Laura:siiiiiii**

**Shimori:me duele la cabeza**

**Valen:os parece raro**

**Sophi:os artasteis de monster**

**Laura:calla**

**Clara:parad las dos oh tiro a fubuki y a nagumo por la terraza**

**Ambas:NOOOOO NOS CALLAMOS**

**Hoshiri:XD las tienes dominadas**

**Yuko:siiiii sera diver (** Atsuya:mi yukoooooooo/Clara:calla ya feo/Atsuya:-_-**)**

**Clara:bien empieza el plan:emparejar a kim y kazzemaru para que no se queden solos o tambien el E.K.K.P.Q.N.S.Q.S**

**Todas:[Nota mental:decirle a clara que busque otro nombre]**

**En otra zone..( **Atsuya:eres alergica al español o que/Clara:queridas/os lectores nunca pongan a atsuya como presentador/Atsuya:oye/Clara:en mi proximo fic yaoi tu seras la estralla junto a afrodit/Atsuya:T_T/Clara:puede que haga un lemon y todo **)**

**Kim:me duele la cabeza**

**Kazemaru:a mi tambien**

**Kim:AHHHHH kazemaru que susto me has metido**

**Kazemaru:jeje lo siento**

**Kim:bueno da igual-sentandose**

**Kazemaru:-sentandose- bueno a donde vamos**

**Kim:no sep?**

**en el plato...**

**Atsuya:ABURIIDOS ( **Atsuya:por fin hablo no?/Clara:si vale lo que tu dijas **)**

**Clara:habra algien como tu en el mundo**

**Atsuya:a que te refieres**

**Clara:naaaaaaaaa**

**Todos:-.-U**

**en la otra zone...**

**Kim:vamos a dar un paseo**

**Kazemaru:buena idea**

**asi se fueron a pasear...( **Atsuya:que raro que varan a pasear-con ironia/Clara:calla es mi fic Atsuya afuro/Atsuya:ahhhhhhh **)**

**Kim:kazemaru puedo hacerte una pregunta**

**Kazemaru:Claro cual**

**Continuara...BROMA**

**Kim:cuantos años tienes**

**Kazemaru:tengo 15 como todos los demas y tu**

**Kim:15 tambien**

**Kazemaru:entonces tenemos la misma edad**

**Kim:si oye tengo hambre podemos ir a comer-con una sonrisa**

**Kazemaru:si vamos ahi uno muy bueno cerca de aqui**

**Kim:sera divertido**

**asi se fueron al restaurante... ( **Atsuya:anda ya-con iroina/Clara:calla que no sabes nadar/Atsuya:me dijiste que lo mantendrias en secreto/Clara:reza avemarias **)**

**Atsuya:que quieren tomar-con un traje de camarero color negro con una pajarita negra y camisa blanca y zapatos negros**

**Ambos:ATSUYA**

**Atsuya:es mi nombre no me lo gasteis**

**Ambos-_-**

**Atsuya:bueno que van a tomar**

**Kim:yo una ennsalada ( **Atsuya:queee por que no se pide un chuleton/Clara:-_- idiota **)**

**Kazemaru:yo unos espagetis**

**Atsuya:en seguida estara-se va**

**Clara:que pidieron-dijo vestida con una camiseta blanca un delantal amarillo y una falda morada con rayas rojas y unos tenis rojos y blancos**

**Atsuya:una ensalada y unos espagetis**

**Clara:ok makey-se va a prepararlo**

**al rato**

**Clara:ya estoy toma-le da los platos**

**Atsuya:bien**

**en la mesa**

**Kim:tarda bastante no**

**Kazemaru:si mira ya biene**

**Atsuya:lamento la tardanza tomad**

**Ambos:gracias que aproveche**

**Asi empezaron a comer no pudieron evitar hacer miraditas el uno al otro sin que ninguno se diera cuenta**

**cuando terminaron de comer**

**pagaron y se fueron**

**Kim:estaba muy bueno**

**Kazemaru:si estaba delicioso ahi un observatorio por aqui cerca vamos**

**Kim:sii ya se hizo de noche ( **Atsuya:yaaaaaa/Clara:es medianoche burro/Atsuya:ah vale-_-/Clara:-_- **)**

**Kazemaru:vamos-cogiendola de la mano ambos con un leve sonrojo**

**en el observatorio...( **Atsuya:yaaaaa/Clara:ATSUYA TE CALLAS O TE CALLO/Atsuya:lo siento me callo **)**

**Kazemaru:mira la osa mayor es preciosa**

**Kim:si es preciosa**

**Kazemaru:oye Kim puedo preguntarte algo**

**Kim:claro el que**

**Kazemaru:b-bu-bueno t-tu me-gus-gus estoy ena-namorado se ti**

**Kim:que-sorprendida y sonrojada**

**Kazemaru:quieres salir conmigo**

**Kim:siiiiii-abrazandole**

**en ese momento se besaron pero era un beso dulce y timido apenas un roze en los labios de cada uno ( **Atsuya:puaj/Clara:idiota **)**

**En el plato...**

**Todos:VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Clara:el siguiente chico en ser emparejado sera mi querido suzu-chan**

**Suzuno:o/o**

**Los demas:jajajajajaja**

**...**

****Clara:bueno que talllllll

Atsuya:mala

Clara:buaaaaaaaaaaa malo-llorando desconsoladamente

Atsuya:amh..yo..no lo decia en serio traquila

Clara:v-vale-secandose las lagrimas

Atsuya:anda haz las preguntas

Clara:v-vale

-¿les gusto el cap?

-¿me dejaran reviews?

-¿Atsuya es malo conmigo?

¿con quien emparejaremos a suzuno?

¿Quereis que atsuya suiga prentando conmigo?

Ambos:sayo mata neeeeeee-abrazados como hermanos


	16. Shimori x Suzuno

Clara: ohayooooooooooo**  
**

Clara:Atsuya digamos que se callo de un pozo mujajajajajajja

Clara:por eso tengo conmigo a Hiroto

Clara: hiro di el disclamanier

Hiroto:claro inazuma no le pertence a la pobre clara si no les gusta el fic no la demanden

Los tres:EL FIC ^^

**...**

**Clara:Suzu-chan pronto tendre N-O-V-I-A**

**Suzuno:a mi no me gusta nadie**

**Laura:anda que no **

**Sophi:no nos mientas **

**Suzuno:QUE NO ME GUSTA NADIE-gritando**

**De repente detras aparecio shimori estaba a punto de saludarles pero cuando oyo que ha suzuno no le gustaba nadie su corazon dijamos que se rompio **

**( **Hiroto:que poetico te salio/Clara:me sonrojo jeje o/o **)**

**Shimori:yo ya lo sabia no puedo gustarle-yendose al lado a donde nadie la encontraria**

**Suzuno:vale ahora degadme pesadas**

**Hoshiri:tampoco shimori**

**Suzuno:sonrojo (ayuda visual o/o)**

**Yuko:lo ves estas perdidamente enamorado de ella **

**Suzuno:puede que si pero seguro que ha ella no le gusto**

**Clara:suzu-chan a un refran que dice:si amas algo degalo ir si vuelve a ti es tuyo pero si no te lo propones puedes tener dos oportunidades ser rechazado o no ser rechazado pero habras tenido la valentia de hacerlo**

**todas se quedaron con la mandibula por los suelos al oir lo que dijo**

**Suzuno:aun no estoy seguro la verdad**

**Laura:vamos Suzuno shimori es amiga de tu infancia desde que eras pequeño te llevas bien con ella y la culpa no es tuya por enamorarte**

**Suzuno:si es culpa mia no debi haberme enamorado de algien que no me corresponde**

**Yuko:Suzuno debes ser valiente shimori esta esperandote debes encontrarla y decirle lo que sientes**

**Suzuno:no se**

**Kim:eres un testarudo vamos **

**Suzuno:haz manitas con kazemaru anda**

**Kim:sonrojo (ayuda visual o/o)**

**Sophi:DEJA DE SER TAN ESTUPIDO Y YA VETE A DECLARARTE C*****

**Clara:SOPHI NOS PUEDEN DEMANDAR**

**Sophi:pues valla**

**Suzuno:vale ire**

**Valen:Eso se un hombre-dandole una palmadita en la espalda**

**Clara:bueno vamos a espiarles**

**Yuko:yo he quedado con atsuya lo siento-se va**

**Kim:ichirouta me debe estar esperando adios-se va**

**Hoshiri:hiro-chan debe estar esperandome me debo ir chaoo-se va (** Clara:pillin/Hiroto:o/o/Clara:XD **)**

**Valen:kido y yo nos vamos al paque de diversiones asi que ow bua-se va**

**Clara:adios bueno a espiar**

**Asi las tres se fueron a espiar **

**Laura:esa de ahi no es shimori**

**Sophi:que hace en el campo de rosas**

**Clara:debio oir cuando suzuno grito que no le gustaba nadie**

**Laura:ese idiota cabeza de helado**

**Sophi:le torturaremos mucho**

**Ambas:mujajajaja**

**Clara:-.-U**

**donde shimori...**

**Suzuno:shimori estas ahi**

**Shimori:s-suzuno-secandose las lagrimas**

**Suzuno:estabas llorando**

**Shimori:puede-de forma grosera**

**Suzuno:shimori que te pasa**

**Shimori:-empezando a llorar-que el chico que me gusta no soy correspondida**

**Suzuno:"sabia que no tendria ninguna oportunidad"-penso triste**

**Suzuno:y quien es ese chico**

**Shimori:eres tu-susurrando**

**Suzuno:que perdon no te e oido**

**Shimori:QUE ERES TU baka-llorando**

**Suzuno se quedo shokeado que no era correspondida el pensaba justo lo mismo pero sintio un alivio en el corazon**

**Suzuno:shimori tu a mi me gustas**

**Shimori:q-que**

**Suzuno:desde que te vi me gustaste estabas tan triste en el sun garden cuando llegaste desde ese dia e estado siempre a tu lado y creo que sin querer me enamore**

**Shimori:entonces por que en el pasillo dijiste que no te gustaba nadie**

**Suzuno:fue por que tenia miedo**

**Shimori:tu suzuno fuusuke con miedo**

**Suzuno:si miedo a no ser correspondido**

**Shimori:si si que lo eres y yo tambien-abrazandole**

**Suzuno:por supuesto-correspondiendo al abrazo**

**cuando se quisieron separar no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a besase fue un beso timido pero lleno de sentimientos de amor y alegria por que por fin estan**

**En el plato...**

**Los chicos llorando de alegria**

**las chicas igual**

**...**

Clara:que te parecio hiroto

Hiroto:buaaaaaaaaa que bonito madre-llorando desconsoladamente

Clara:-gotita estilo anime-bueno ahora las preguntas

-¿les gusto?

-¿me dejaran reviews?

-¿quien sera la proxima cabeza?

-quieren peleas de parejas?

-¿atsuya sabra quien le tiro al pozo?

mujajajaja

SE DESCONECTA:Clara nishisawa


	17. Laura x Nagumo

Clara:wolassssssssssssssss

Atsuya:holaaaaaaaaaaaaa mundo

Clara:como veis atsuya ya se a recuperrado de su accidente que no se sabe quien lo hizo ._.

Atsuya:creo que midorikawa

Clara:NO LE HECHES LA CULPA A MI PISTACHITO

Atsuya:siiiiiiiiiiiii-asustado

Clara:el disclamanier

Atsuya:inazuma no pertencer a nosotros nosotros pertencer a mundo

Clara:valeeee bueno el disclamanier vamos atsuya vamos a por nuestro mixi-max

Atsuya:siiiiiiiii-se van

**...**

**Clara:hoy toca laura y nagumo guau**

**Kim:jejerejejere **

**Yuko:ahins vamos que he quedado con atsuya**

**Sophi:oh vamos sera diver**

**Clara:siiiiii**

**Valen:bueno que vamos a hacer**

**Endo:un partidooooo amistoso**

**Todas:como?**

**todas fueron a ver y vieron a endo y a los demas con un uniforme de futbol (el de inazuma japon A Y B)**

**Endo:tomad-le da camisetas del equipo B**

**Clara:vale sera divertido**

**Todos:ahi**

**asi empezo el partido**

**Inazuma A:Endo-portero/tobitaka,kabeyama,Kogure,sakuma-defensas/kido,fuduo,hiroto,midorikawa-medio centro/goenji y toramaru-portero**

**Inazuma B:aki-portera/clara,Laura,Shimori y Hoshiri-defensas/haruna,natsumi,Kim y yuko-medio centro/Valen y sophi-delanteras**

**empieza el partido con la patada inazuma A**

**goenji se la pasa a toramaru que avanza por el medio campo de las chicas**

**Toramaru:ahi a remate del tigre-dispara a puerta**

**Clara:no te dejare:pastel de arroz mochi mochi-lo atrapa**

**Todos:y esa tecnica O_O**

**Clara:jeje Valen-da un pase y lo atrapa**

**Valen:ahi va vuelo sonico**

**Endo:lo parare captura celestial-no lo para**

**ohhhh el portero endo satoru no a podido parar el tiro de valen mizukoshi**

**Endo:oh no**

**el partido vuelve a comenzar con el atace de inazuma A esta vez estan muy en la ofensiva**

**Goenji: alla voy torbellino de fuego G.5**

**Clara:no se te hara tan facil pastel mochi mochi G.2-no lo para-oh nooo**

**Aki:lo parare mano fantasma-pero no lo paro-oh no**

**el partido vuelve a comenzar con la patada de inazuma B**

**Valen:debemos ponerlos mas a la ofensiva**

**Sophi:dejame a mi**

**asi se reanudo el partido con la patada de inazuma B**

**Valen:Sophi**

**Sophi:alla voy:Abismo infinito**

**Endo:lo parare parada celestial-no lo para-o noooo**

**asi termino la segunda parte ganando las chicas**

**Yuko:bien hechos chica**

**Hitomiko:bien hecho chicas espero que sigais asi**

**Todas:AHI**

**en la parte de los chicos...**

**Hibiki:venga chicos no dejeis que os ganen **

**Todos:nooooo**

**asi se reanudo el partido...**

**El partido comienza con la patada de Inazuma B**

**Valen:Sophi**

**pero ese pase lo intercepta hiroto que pasa la defensa**

**Hiroto:alla voy descenso estelar G.3**

**Clara:no pasaras**

**Clara,laura y shimori:Torre perfecta-no lo para-noooo**

**Aki:no pasaras parada celestial-no lo para-ohhh**

**Asi volvio a ser la patada inazuma B**

**Valen:estoy arta Sophi,clara**

**Ambas:sii**

**Las tres:triangulo letal 2**

**Todos:queeeeeee**

**Endo:lo parare captura celestial G.5-lo para-siii**

**Las tres:vaya**

**Endo:goenji-la pasa**

**Goenji:sera facil Torbellino de fuego G.5**

**Clara:no lo dejare pasar:pastel de arroz mochi mochi G.4-lo para-ja**

**Goenji:maldita**

**Clara:ahora siii**

**Sophi y valen:alla vamos**

**Asi todas pasaron a los defensas **

**Las tres:Tiro a reaccion**

**Endo:captura celestial G.5-no lo para**

**Asi termino el partido 3-2 ganando las chicas**

**Todas:biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Todos:nooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hitomiko:bien hecho chicas ahora cambiaros **

**Todas:AHI**

**Hibiki:habeis hecho todo lo que habeis podido ir a cambiaros**

**Todos:AHI**

**Asi todos terminaron el partido y se fueron a comer**

**Endo:chicas os puedo hacer una preegunta**

**Shimori:si claro que quieres**

**Endo:desde cuando sabeis esas tecnicas**

**Clara:viendo cada partido vuestro con gran atencion**

**Yuko:por eso hemos sabido hacer todas vuestras tecnicas**

**Midorikawa:clara desde cuando sabes esa tecnica**

**todos empezaron a poner atencion a la pregunta**

**Clara:esa tecnica la aprendi de mi prima carmensita**

**Todas:ah vale**

**asi todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos**

**Nagumo:ahm laura podria hablar contigo**

**Laura:claro que quieres**

**Nagumo:puede ser en privado **

**Laura:claro vamos**

**Asi los dos se fueron a un lugar "privado" por asi decirlo por que tenia millones de camaras ocultas**

**Laura:bueno que querias decirme**

**NagumO:ahm bueno...tu...me-me gus-gustas**

**Laura:q-que**

**Nagumo:me gustas y mucho**

**Laura:en serio**

**Nagumo:ahora solo te pido quieres ser mi novia**

**Laura:siiiiiiiiii-le abraza**

**Asi se dieron un beso calido y tierno**

**Chicas:awsssssss**

**Chicos:jeje**

**...**

****Clara:ya volvimos consegui mi mixi-max con juana de arco-dijo teniendo el pelo rubio y unas gafas

Atsuya:yo no consegui ninguno

Clara:anda no te me deprimas

Atsuya:haz las preguntas anda

Clara:valeeeee

les gusto el cap?

me dejaran reviews?

les gusto el partido?

les gustaron las tecnicas?

Clara invitara a carmensita?

Atsuya conseguira su mixi max?

Atsuya:espero que si

Clara:jeje

Ambos:bueno sayo matta ne! dejen reviews


	18. Sophi x fubuki

Clara:wolassssssssss mundooooooo

Atsuya:holaaaaaaaaa

Clara:hoy tenemos un gran cap

Atsuya:siii por supuesto

Clara:di el disclamanier

Atsuya:inazuma eleven no nos pertenece le pertenece a level-5 pero igualmente lo odiamos

Clara:exacto ^^

**...**

**Clara:hoy haremos que sophi y fubuki sean pareja ^^**

**Hoshiri:si sera divertido ^^**

**Laura:bueno y como lo hacemos**

**Valen:pues yo tengo una idea verdad *empieza a contar***

**Shimori:buena idea o.o**

**Yuko:jajaja bueno vamos**

**asi juntaron las manos y dijeron:1,2,3 a emparejar**

**Sophi:ufffff que dia tannnnn aburrido**

**Goenji:pues si **

**Laura:para estar en hokaido hace muchisisisisisisisisiisisiss isimo calorrrr**

**Nagumo:concuerdo**

**Todos:que raro-con ironia**

**ambos se sonrojaron**

**Clara:quiero heladoooooooooooooo!**

**Sophi:quiero chocolateeeeeee frescitoooooooo!**

**Fubuki:si quieres luego damos un paseo sophi**

**Sophi:si graciassss**

**Clara:heladoooooooooo**

**Shimori:ahi 2.000.000k en la despensa**

**de repente dos rayos uno marron y otro verde se fueron**

**Con clara y mido...**

**Clara:umhh que bueno el de vainilla**

**Midorikawa:el de pistacho esta mejor**

**Clara:puede**

**de repente se cierra la puerta**

**Ambos:oh dios *intentan abrir la puerta*se ha quedado atascado**

**Clara:ahi dios *abrazando a midorikawa***

**Midorikawa:tranquila-consolandola (no seais mal pensadas ehhhh)-segura que van a venir a buscarnos**

**Clara:me lo prometes *acostandose en su hombro***

**Midorikawa:te lo prometo ^^**

**Clara:confio en ti**

**con la parejita 2...**

**Fubuki:sophi vamos oh no**

**Sophi:siiii **

**asi los dos se fueron **

**Sophi:hace un calor **

**Fubuki:pues si vamos a comer helado**

**Sophi:no el helado me recuerda midorikawa**

**Fubuki:quieres unos no se chocolates**

**Sophi:siiiiiiiii**

**Fubuki:pues vamos *cogiendole de la mano*-a ese acto ella se sonrojo**

**Sophi:fubuki a donde vamos a comer el chocolate-siguiendo con la mano cogida**

**Fubuki:vamos a un sitio muy bueno que hay por aqui cerca**

**asi llegaron a un sitio llamado:maestro chocolate artesanal**

**Sophi:y este sitio**

**Fubuki:este es un sitio donde te puedes preparar tu propio chocolate**

**Sophi:TU PROPIO CHOCOLATE ANDA YA-dijo emocionada**

**Fubuki:si vamos-entrando**

**Sophi:te sigo**

**Fubuki:primero los granos de cacao (no tengo idea de hacer chocolate haber dijamos que le hecharon de todo azucar,harina E.T.C)**

**Sophi:ya esta ahora a probar-se metio un trozo en la boca-uhm esta delicioso**

**Fubuki:haber-metiendose un trozo en la boca-uhm es verdad**

**Sophi:bueno nos vamos **

**Fubuki:si vamos **

**asi los dos se fueron dieron un paseo por el parque se terminaron el chocolate E.T.C**

**Fubuki:ahm sophi puedo decirte algo**

**Sophi:claro **

**Fubuki:veras desde el dia en que te uniste al club de futbol tu me gu-gustas**

**Sophi:q-que**

**Fubuki:me gustas y me harias el honor de salir contigo**

**Sophi:claro que si-abarazandole**

**asi se fundieron en un beso que podria durar toda la vida**

**en el plato**

**los chicos alegres**

**Las chicas emocionadas**

**Atsuya llorando**

**Yuko consolandole**

**...**

****Clara:bueno que les parecio

Atsuya:espero que les gustase

Clara:ahora las preguntas

les gusto?

me daran reviews?

clara y mido saldran de la despensa?

Atsuya dejara de llorar?

Yuko le consolara para que no llore mas?

Laura y nagumo se casaran?

Clara:VEANLO TODO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

Atsuya:y tambien el ultimo

Ambos:Sayo matta ne!


	19. Clara x midorikawa

Clara:kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

Atsuya:que pasa D:

Clara:ahoara sere yo la prota con mido

Atsuya:y que mas

Clara:que este es el ultimo cap T_T

Atsuya:venga no te deprimas

Clara:vale inazuma no nos pertenece pero nos pertenece la historia que hoy terminaremos ^^

**...**

**Clara:malditas por que no vienen**

**Midorikawa:tranquila ademas no estas sola**

**Clara:si ya se que estoy contigo pero cuando vendran a por nosotros**

**Midorikawa:pues no se ^^U**

**Clara:uffff**

**en otro sitio**

**Todos:FELICIDADES PAREJA**

**_Ambos:sonrojo_ (SONROJO INSTANTANEO YA EN TIENDAS****)**

**Atsuya:llorando**

**Fubuki:por que lloras hermano**

**Atsuya:mi hermano por fin tiene novia T_T me creia que no te decidirias**

**Todos:^^U**

**Sophi:jeje bueno vale**

**Fubuki:bueno que hacemos**

**Yuko:no se-consolando a atsuya**

**Hoshiri:jugamos a algo**

**Kim:pues no se?**

**Laura:hacemos un limbo**

**Todos:limbo?**

**Shimori:si por que no sera divertido**

**Valen:no se yo voy a dar un paseo con kido vamos kido-kun**

**Kido:claro vamos**

**asi ambos se fueron**

**Laura:pues empezemos a jugar**

**Todos:siiiiii**

**asi todos se pusieron a jugar al limbo**

**mientras con clara y mido...**

**Clara:hace mucho frio-temblando**

**Midorikawa:estas bien**

**Clara:es que soy muy friolera-cuando de repente siente que algo la tapa (NO SEAN MALPENSADAS)**

**Midorikawa:toma mi chaqueta**

**Clara:pero mido-kun...asi tu tendra frio**

**Midorikawa:tranquila yo estare bien ^^**

**Clar:no se**

**Midorikawa:tengo sueño**

**Clara:yo tambien**

**Asi midorikawa se puso una almohada que habia por ahi**

**Midorikawa:quieres recostarte en mi pecho**

**Clara:v-vale-se tumba y pone su cabeza en el pecho de midorikawa**

**por que estaba tan nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que duerme con un chico (NO MALPIENSEN 2) **

**habia dormido mas de 1.000 veces con su hermano estonces por que estaba tan nerviosa esto sera ¿amor?**

**Midorikawa:clara ****te puedo hacer una pregunta**

**Clara:claro dime**

**Midorikawa:te gusta algien**

**Clara:a que viene esa pregunta-pregunto sorprendida**

**Midorikawa:solo responde ^^**

**Clara:pues ahi una persona que me cuida que me protege como si fuera lo mas importante para elnunca me lo habia planteado que me hubiera enamorado de el**

**Midorikawa:ya veo y quien es ^^ "no puedo ser yo seguramente es someoka o osamu"-penso triste**

**Clara:Claro es..."no puedo decirle que es el venga"osamu ·por que dije eso tonta"-pense**

**Midorikawa:y-ya veo "lo sabia yo no le puedo hacer competencia aunque no la culpo"**

**Clara:s-si p-pero creo que no siento amor por el**

**Midorikawa:en serio-dijo esperanzado-"es ahora o nunca ahi que declararse"**

**Clara:si**

**Midorikawa:yo podria decirte algo**

**Clara:claro sueltalo**

**Midorikawa:veras...tu..ehm..pues...ahm-balbuceo**

**Clara:si ^^**

**Midorikawa:veras desde el dia en que te conoci cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo**

**Clara:asi me acuerdo eres mi primer dia hiba acompañada de endo y aki ^^**

**Midorikawa:si pues desde ese tu me g-gu-gus-gust-gustas**

**Clara:q-que-dijo tan roja como el cabello de hiroto**

**Midorikawa:ahora yo te pregunto quieres ser mi pareja**

**Clara:claro que si-se abalanza sobre el **

**asi se miraron los ojos se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta juntar los labios en un beso que podria durar toda la vida hasta que se separaron por falta oxigeno**

**Ambos:te amo-se abrazan**

**Asi de un porrazo se abrio la puerta **

**Clara:que ha sido eso?**

**Midorikawa:a saber**

**Clara:pues vamonos corre-le coge de la mano y se van**

**asi se encontraron con los demas ellos dos le gritaron un monton a la gente de su respectivo sexo pero ellos se prtegieron con que ellos ya estan juntos ambos se sonrojaron y les dijeron que prepararan sus cosas que mañana volvemos a japon**

**pasaron 2 horas...**

**Clara:bueno de vuelta a inazuma**

**Todos:SI!**

**asi todos se montaron en el avion llegaron a sus respectivas casas sin antes despedirse con un gran beso **

**desde ese dia nada seria igual esas si que serian una navidades inolvidables**

******FIN ^^**

**...**

****Ambos:que bonitooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Clara**:ESPERO QUE A TODOS LES GUSTASE**

**Atsuya:bueno ee aqui el final**

**Clara:y para las que esten trister por que no hay as contiiii tranquila que va a haber mas fic mios**

**Atsuay:espero que les gustase y dejen reviews**

**Ambos:sayo matta ne feliz año nuevo ^^ y que paseis buenas navidades**

**Clara: asta el siguiente fic ^^**


End file.
